Near field communication (NFC) has emerged as a popular technology to facilitate quick device to device transactions. A complete ecosystem has been developed to facilitate secure transactions supporting digital wallets and other forms of secure payments based on a “touch to pay” user experience.
Since NFC is a short range communication technology, solutions are needed to facilitate use cases where a NFC transaction is required even when the user is out of range of the peer device.